Le sourire aux lèvres
by fairymangafan
Summary: /!\ SPOIL : Film de Fairy Tail, la prétesse du Phénix Alors que le phénix est battu, deux tragédies surviennent. Les fées ont triomphé, comme toujours, mais à quel prix? Attention : Fin modifié suite à la publication du mauvais fichier. Si vous l'avez lu, direction : LA FIN!


Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous unis pour vaincre le phénix, ils étaient tous loin d'imaginer que ça se terminerait ainsi...

_Natsu, reviens..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le maître arriva, accompagné de Jett, tout essouflé. Mais pas que lui. Toute la guilde était présente, prête à venir en aide à Eclair. Tous lançaient attaques sur attaques, essayant de vaincre l'énorme monstre non pas seul, mais en si mettant à plusieurs. En s'unissant comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Tout en haut, Natsu se battait contre Disto, mettant toute sa force et toute sa volonté pour gagner contre le maître de Canbucle. Magiquement parlant, l'adversaire était supérieur au dragon slayer. Mais contrairement à celui-ci, sa magie était « vide ». Vide de sentiments, de volonté pour l'amplifier et en tirer tout son potentiel. Ce fût cet élément qui détermina l'issue du combat, car les flammes de Natsu brûlait d'émotions, booster par la remarque de Luxus sur sa force. Donnant le maximum de lui-même, comme toujours, il fondit sur son ennemi qui ne put parer l'attaque. Disto, le mage aux cheveux mi-longs bleus clairs, l'air aussi fou que mystérieux, le regard froid mais bouillant d'ambitions, un de ces êtres qui ne vivent que pour le pouvoir, vola au loin. Il était vaincu...

Luxus ne put retenir une exclamation satisfaite. Mais le phénix, ou du moins l'espèce de boule de fer aux ailes composées d'un voile déchiré, le cou aplati et un lachryma sur la tête, était toujours debout. De plus, se nourrissant de la puissance magique des êtres vivants qui l'entourait, il était entrain de constituer une énorme boule d'énergie magiques concentrée. Une gigantesque bombe destinée à détruire le monde, et lui-même avec. Pour mieux renaître de ses cendres et enfin accomplir sa destinée. Être un phénix.

Lucy sentit le corps d'Eclair faiblirent dans ses bras. Pourtant elle continuait à lui sourire, resplendissante comme jamais.

« Tu as des amis formidables, Lucy ! S'exclama-t-elle malgré son état de faiblesse évident.

-Idiote ! Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ! Tu es mon amie, et toutes ses personnes le sont aussi ! C'est pour toi qu'on se bat ! » Lui répondit la constellationniste sans pouvoir s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

Pour toute réponse, la prétesse lui sourit de son sourire chaleureux mais tellement rare. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. En relevant la tête, la mage blonde aperçut maître Makarov. Ce dernier se dressait, droit et fier mais pourtant son air impassible, ses yeux exprimé une tristesse infinie doublé d'une culpabilité toute aussi grande. Lucy, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, sonda le regard du vieil homme mais rien ne put l'aider.

« Tu es Eclair, n'est ce pas ? Commença Makarov tout en fixant la jeune femme brune, aux grands yeux malheureux et au sourire triste mais flamboyant. Ses longs mèches brunes étaient rattachés en une longue queue de cheval enturbannée. Vêtue d'une tenue orientale dans les tons rouges et jaunes, quelques bijoux ornés son corps fin et délicat. Il reprit, d'une voix plus forte que jamais, cherchant à masquer la difficulté et l'horreur que lui inspirait ses propres mots : Nous ne pouvons pas sceller à nouveau le phénix. Mais nous avons le moyen de le détruire. Ton père, il y a quatre cent ans, a crée une flèche magique, puis la confiée au conseil magique de l'époque. Je l'ai volé, et j'ai ordonnée à Erza de se tenir prête à la lancer quand j'émettrais le signal. Néanmoins, la destruction du phénix entraînera la destruction des immortelles ayant bu son sang... »

Lucy frémit, les larmes dévalants avec plus de puissance ses joues pâles. Elle avait compris, avant même qu'il ne l'exprime, pourquoi est ce qu'il paraissait si triste. La destruction des immortelles... la mort d'Eclair, car elle a bu il y a quatre cent ans le sang du phénix.

« Non, murmura-t-elle. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Eclair ne peut pas mourir ! Pas alors qu'elle vient tout juste de redécouvrir le bonheur ! Et puis c'est mon amie, et je n'abandonnerais jamais les êtres qui me sont chères ! Et puis Erza n'acceptera jamais de tuer quelqu'un !

-Erza ne le sait pas. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de tout ce qu'il va se passer. Eclair, puis-je lancer la destruction du phénix ? » Demanda gravement le maître de Fairy tail, refoulant au plus profond de son esprit ses peurs et surtout l'incessante voix de son cœur qui lui hurlé d'arrêter tout ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas en tant que maître de Fairy tail. Parce qu'il avait tout une bande de morveux à protéger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments interférés avec son devoir. Il devait rester fort, ne pas faillir, porter le poids de ses actes jusqu'au bout.

« Lucy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Une vie immortelle n'est pas un cadeau, mais la pire des malédictions. Je ne supporterais plus de voir les personnes que j'aime mourir. Je me détacherais des gens comme je venais de le faire, juste avant votre arrive. Tu me ressembles tellement, avant tout ça...Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et faites ce qu'il faut faire !

- Bien. Merci...Et surtout pardon »,s'excusa Makarov.

Puis, scellant le destin de la magnifique prétesse du phénix, il leva le bras bien haut et lança le signal.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! s'époumona Lucy, en pleurs et serrant le plus fort possible sa nouvelle amie.

La flèche fendit l'air en une traînée aussi pure qu'étincelante, éclaboussant le ciel de sa myriades de perles scintillante. Natsu, qui se tenait sur le dos du monstre, fut au première loge. Il observa l'arme se planter dans le lachryma qui gouvernait la bête mécanique. La boule se fendilla, et l'animal rugit de douleur. Le dragon slayer s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux aspérités qui ornaient son dos, mais la faiblesse du à l'absorption de sa magie ne l'aidait pas. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais ce retint de justesse. Pourtant le phénix, même si il avait mal, ne semblait pas décidé à mourir. De plus, comme si les dégâts n'étaient pas suffisamment démentiel, la bombe magique crée par l'oiseau infernal se propulsa dans le ciel.

« C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Bixlow.

- Si ce truc retombe et explose, on est tous morts ! rajouta Evergreen encore plus fort.

- Natsu...Je te laisse le reste... »soupira Eclair alors que son corps s'effaçait lentement dans les bras d'une Lucy désespérée.

Un sourire carnassier étira lentement les lèvres du mage de feu qui se redressa tant bien que mal et s'avança petit à petit vers la flèche plantée dans le lachryma. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à sa hauteur, il la saisit et appuya de toute sa force inhumaine afin qu'elle pénètre plus profondément la boule qui servait de commande au phénix.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il comme à son habitude tandis que ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effort.

Peu à peu, l'arme se ficha de plus en plus loin dans le lachyma et finalement après quelques minutes acharnés, ce dernier se brisa. Ce qui s'ensuivit restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire des membres de la guilde présents. Alors que le corps d'Eclair disparut complétement, l'énorme bombe magique se dispersa dans l'air, sans exploser. Non, ce qui explosa avait été la tête du phénix. Avec Natsu juste en face, à quelques centimètres. Tout ce passa très vite. Les supplications de Lucy qui n'avait rien vu et continuait d'appeler Eclair, la gerbe de sang qui gicla, luisant faiblement de ses perles rougeâtres dans la nuit incendiée, le corps disloqué de Natsu qui retombait, Happy qui se précipitait pour le rattraper, les membres de Fairy Tail tétanisés, le hurlement de Lucy qui venait de réaliser ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Erza sauta du haut du toit d'où elle avait tirée. La guerrière n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier en voyant Natsu retomber, noyé dans son propre sang. Rongée par l'inquiétude, elle se précipita vers le lieu où Happy s'était écroulé, le corps de Natsu à côté de lui.

La flaque de sang s'élargissait à vue d'oeil, formant une horrible trainée écarlate sous le corps brisé de son ami. Grey courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, accélérant encore et encore, ne voulant qu'une chose : rejoindre son meilleur ami et rival de toujours pour finalement s'apercevoir que cet idiot n'avait rien...Il aurait tout donné pour que sa vision s'accomplisse.

L'odeur de mort devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Elle devait se dépêcher, avant que ce ne soit trop tard et que Natsu … Non, il ne mourra pas ! Elle s'en fit la promesse. Forte de sa résolution, mais tout de même terriblement angoissée, Wendy courrait.

Lucy se jeta aux côtés de son coéquipier, l'implorant de se réveiller. Pourtant les yeux du dragon slayer restaient obstinément clos, sa peau pâle loin de celle bronzée qu'il arborait, ses cheveux roses mêlées au carmin de son sang. Son torse se soulevait difficilement et sa respiration était sifflante.

Enfin il arriva. Grey, Erza et Lucy étaient déjà au chevet du blessé. Il avait beau chercher à se persuadé que l'idiot de première n'avait rien, qu'il s'en sortirait comme toujours, lorsqu'il fut confronté à la réalité il ne put s'empêcher de douter. Plusieurs profondes entailles fichés dans le torse du dragon slayer suintait de sang. Un filet de liquide écarlate s'écoulait de sa bouche pour finir sa course dans le cou, ayant retracé ses joues décolorés au préalable. Luxus jura tout en s'accroupissant à côté de son ami, cherchant un moyen de le sauver.

Sa présence magique avait quasiment disparu. Seuls quelques traces peuplaient encore l'atmosphère. Le bras de l'énergique mage était en lambeaux. La peau arrachée et laissant à certains points l'os à découvert. En plus des cinq grosses fêlures qui tordait son membre. Sa jambe droite n'était pas mieux que sa coéquipière. C'était certainement eux qui avaient touché l'explosion les premiers... Gadjeel n'entendait plus les battements de cœurs de son compagnon de combat. Heureusement, il se refirent remarquer lorsqu'il s'approcha. C'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient tellement faible que le mage d'acier ne pouvait les capter de loin, contrairement aux organes vitaux de l'assemblée réunis autour du mourant, qui eux battaient la chamade.

Wendy entama immédiatement les soins. Mais sa magie avait déjà atteint sa limite pendant le combat et les blessures de Natsu étaient trop sérieuses. Malgré toute sa volonté et sa force, la fillette ne réussit à guérir qu'une des multiples entailles de l'agonisant. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle croisa une dernière fois ses pupille émeraudes déformées par la douleur et la confusion. Elle y discerna un remerciement muet, puis ce fût le noir.

Gray rattrapa la mage des cieux avant que son corps ne heurte le sol. Il avait compris. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Pourtant quand un regard embuait par la souffrance croisa le sien, il cessa toute résistance. Une larme perla et timidement, traça un sillon brûlant sur la joue froide du mage de glace. Rapidement suivit par un véritable torrent, Grey pleurait.

Erza se sentit défaillir. Les yeux de plus en plus vides de Natsu avaient accrochés les siens, pleins de culpabilité. Si seulement elle avait tiré cette maudite flèche correctement. Le dragon slayer n'aurait pas eu l'enfoncer, et elle ne lui aurait pas exploser à la figure. La mage chevalière était furieuse et honteuse. Pourtant elle sentait que Natsu ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'avait même pas pu pensé que c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cet état. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que même si elle avait tiré avec plus de puissance, le résulta aurait été le même. Natsu avait été trop près, c'était tout... La pluie de ses yeux assombrit son visage, alors qu'elle rompait le contact avec le mourant.

Lucy pleurait. Encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le visage de Natsu était flou, et plus rien n'existait d'autre qu'elle et lui. Une main autrefois bouillante, mais maintenant aussi glaiale que la mort effleura la sienne. En relevant la tête, elle vit la chose la plus surprenante de sa vie. Natsu souriait. Pas d'un petit sourire crispé, non, d'un vrai, beau et éclatant sourire, comme il savait si bien le faire. En retour elle ne pu qu'étirer ses lèvres, renvoyant un soleil étincelant au mage de feu.

Alors que les deux mages s'offraient le plus magnifique des cadeaux d'adieux, Natsu se retourna vers les mebres de la guilde à présent tous réunis autour de lui, pleurant à chaudes de larmes mais pourtant souriant, encore et toujours, répondant à sa demande de la plus belle des manières.

« Mer...ci... », murmura pour la dernière fois le dragon slayer avant de fermer définitivement ses paupières.

Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, un léger sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres. Sa magie avait disparu à jamais, la vie de cet homme fantastique s'était éteinte comme une chandelle trop vite consummée.

Natsu Dragneel venait de mourir...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Par une belle journée d'été, alors que les oiseaux gazouillaient, l'église de Magnolia était pleine. Aujourd'hui l'enterrement d'un mage de Fairy Tail assombrissait l'ambiance de la ville. Tout les mages de la guilde étaient présents, tous vêtues de noir, certains pleurant à chaudes larmes leurs amis disparu, d'autres encore restaient simplement impassible, dissimulant leurs tristesse aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, au milieu de cette masse sombre, une jeune mage blonde s'approcha de la tombe. Ses cheveux d'ors étaient relâchés, et elle portait son habituel tenue blanche et bleue. Souriante, elle posa à son tour une rose d'un rouge flamboyant sur la tombe enseveli par les présents.

« Tu m'as toujours dis de réserver mes larmes pour les moments joyeux...Alors je sourirais encore et encore. Pour toi... »

La cérémonie se finit, et un éclat de rire lointain se fit entendre, chantant dans l'air.

_« T'as raison Luce ! Si tu commences à tirer une tête d'enterrement comme l'esquimau, je crois que je vais pleurer... »_, plaisanta une voix avant de se disperser dans l'atmosphère.

Les mages endeuillés se regardèrent, surpris avant de sourire, eux aussi. Les paroles chantantes dans le ciel avaient apporté un rayon de soleil dans le ciel noir de leurs sentiments. Elles leurs apportaient ce qui leurs manquaient, de quoi avancer...

Et c'est ainsi que ce fini l'histoire de Natsu. Dragneel alias Salamander, mage de Fairy Tail et fils D'Igneel.


End file.
